


What's Mine Is Yours

by hanap



Series: Worlds In Parallel [2]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, I wrote this for Jen, M/M, Multiverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Radio Crowley/TV Crowley, Selfcest, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, but you can read it too, take the multiverse and make it sexy, why isn't there an official ship tag for this, yearning in HD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanap/pseuds/hanap
Summary: “Just thought I’d remind you the offer’s still on the table.” Anthony’s voice is a low purr rumbling in his chest. “In case you were interested. I know I’d be.”Crowley swallows hard, thankful that the darkness is at least concealing just how flushed he must be – it feels like his whole face is aflame. “Interested,” he repeats. All his higher brain functions have deserted him along with his words. “Me?”
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Worlds In Parallel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088003
Comments: 29
Kudos: 81





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenanigans1207](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenanigans1207/gifts).



> A Christmas present I wrote especially for Jenanigans1207, who's been the greatest supporter of Anthony/Crowley since day one, and just for being one of the best people I've ever met since I joined the fandom. I don't have enough words to thank you, but I know you know. !!!
> 
> Please mind the tags! This will make more sense if you've read my fic _[Variations On An Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543748/chapters/67364050)_. If you haven't, all you have to know is Crowley is TV!Crowley and Anthony is Radio!Crowley.
> 
> If you _have_ read Variations and this pairing isn't for you, no need to read - this fic is completely separate from the main story! But if it is, then this would fit somewhere after the stairwell scene in the fifth chapter.

The fire exit door scrapes shut behind them with a loud bang, leaving them in darkness. They make their way down a few flights of stairs before Crowley realises that Anthony’s footsteps have stopped. He turns to look behind him – Anthony’s advancing on him and for some reason, the look in his eyes is making Crowley’s throat go dry.

“What are you –”

“Just thought I’d remind you the offer’s still on the table.” Anthony’s voice is a low purr rumbling in his chest. “In case you were interested. I know I’d be.”

Crowley swallows hard, thankful that the darkness is at least concealing just how flushed he must be – it feels like his whole face is aflame. “Interested,” he repeats. All his higher brain functions have deserted him along with his words. “Me?”

It’s impossible to miss the way Anthony’s chest is rising and falling, his golden eyes dropping to Crowley’s lips and flicking back up. “Sure,” he says, with a smirk on his face that Crowley’s absolutely certain he’s seen on his own face before, so just why is it making his breath hitch in his throat like this? “Can’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

“ _Ngk_. I –”

An unbelievably smug look crosses Anthony’s face. “I see you aren’t denying it.”

“Fuck you,” Crowley says automatically, but there isn’t any bite to his words, not when his back is pressed against the banister like this, his legs refusing to move. He can’t tear his eyes away from Anthony’s unblinking stare, all intent and desire, and his gaze drops to Crowley’s mouth and stays there.

“If you like,” he murmurs. “I’m more than happy to oblige.”

“Bastard,” Crowley hisses. “We can’t just –”

“And why not?” Anthony interrupts smoothly. “And you’ve already given away your hand, using the royal _we_ there.” Crowley feels the flush spreading all the way down to his chest as Anthony steps right into his space. A large hand comes up and cups Crowley’s face, the pad of a thumb dragging almost obscenely down Crowley’s mouth, parting his lips, and he has to stifle a gasp. “Think about it,” he continues. “Who would know you better than I do?” His other hand settles on Crowley’s waist, fingers curling into his belt loops. “Who would know how to please you better than I could?”

Crowley is powerless under Anthony’s touch, unable to do more than close his eyes as the warmth of Anthony’s breath ghosts against his neck – a moan escapes his lips as Anthony’s teeth sink into the sensitive skin behind his ear. His hands come up and grip Anthony’s lapels of their own accord. “Wait –”

Anthony pulls away at once, but Crowley has to bite back a whine at the loss.

“Crowley, relax,” Anthony says. His touch turns gentle, caressing the line of Crowley’s jaw with his knuckles. “It’s only me. I’m practically you.”

“I know,” Crowley can’t seem to make his fingers let go of Anthony’s coat. “I know.”

“Hey.” Anthony’s looking at him, and there’s something like concern knitting his eyebrows together. “What are you worrying about?”

Crowley doesn’t know how to explain. The nights he’s spent here and there with humans, those were brief flashes of pleasure, gone in the blink of an eye. This, though…

“You’re thinking too much.” Anthony’s voice is a soothing vibration with their chests pressed together like this. Crowley can’t help but lean into it. He can’t remember the last time he’s been touched like this. “You can just ask me to stop, you know.”

But that isn’t what Crowley wants at all. The blood is rushing in his ears as his fingers tighten around Anthony’s lapels. He wants, oh, he _wants._ “S’not that,” he manages.

“What, then?” Anthony’s searching gaze runs over Crowley’s face, and he has to look away, knowing he’ll give away much more than he intends to if he meets Anthony’s eyes. “Is this…” Anthony makes a sound that’s almost like a laugh. “Is this about Aziraphale?”

Crowley shakes his head violently, but Anthony knows better. Of course he does, Crowley thinks. They’re the _same._ He looks up tentatively at Anthony, who sighs.

“Look, Crowley.” His hands settle on the banister, trapping Crowley in the circle of his arms. “Maybe we can think about ourselves for a few minutes. That’s all right. We can do that.” Crowley can feel the muscles in Anthony’s forearms tensing as his golden eyes dart away, staring at nothing. “We can. For a bit.”

 _Oh._ Now Crowley understands. Anthony needs this, just as much as he does. Crowley knows, because he feels the same. They are the same.

“We can.” Crowley says quietly. “We’re allowed.”

This time, it’s Crowley who hauls Anthony in by the lapels, and their lips meet – Anthony lets out a noise of surprise, but his mouth is hot and urgent against Crowley’s, and his arms wrap around Crowley until they’re pressed flush together. Crowley gasps as Anthony’s knee slots itself between his legs, and his hips roll of their own volition against the taut muscle.

“Greedy. I knew you would be.” Anthony smiles against Crowley’s mouth before his lips capture Crowley’s once more.

“Of course you’d know,” Crowley says, his voice already thready with need. “You’re the same.” He can feel the heat of Anthony’s hardness against his thigh, and he moans as Anthony coaxes his lips open, licking his way into Crowley’s mouth.

“I am,” Anthony agrees, as lips and teeth trace a burning trail down Crowley’s neck – he arches into it, unable to hold back the gasp it elicits from him. “And I’m going to give you everything you ever wanted.”

Crowley moans at Anthony’s words, the pleasure of hearing them even more heady than the hands undoing his belt buckle with ease, pulling it out and tossing it with a loud metallic thud on the ground. “If you know what I want –”

“And I do –”

“That means I also know what you want.” Crowley’s hand travels slowly down Anthony’s chest, over the hard planes of his stomach – he has so much more muscle compared to Crowley’s whipcord lean body. He swallows against the dryness of his throat. The next words are much harder to say. “Because what I want is what _you_ want.”

Anthony hisses in Crowley’s ear as his hand cups the heat between Anthony’s legs. “Oh, I’m proud of you, Anthony J. Crowley,” he murmurs, hips rolling against Crowley’s touch, a mirror of Crowley’s own movement. “Look at you talking about what you _want._ ”

“I can do that, can’t I?” Crowley drags his hand up slowly, which has the effect of making Anthony’s hands freeze around the fly of Crowley’s trousers, a bitten-off moan escaping his parted lips.

“You can,” Anthony grits out, his hips grinding against Crowley’s touch. “You’re allowed to want.” His fingers undo Crowley’s fly with ease, and his fingers slide down into Crowley’s trousers, warm and insistent. “Tell me,” he says. “Tell me everything you want, Crowley.” Anthony’s teeth close gently around Crowley’s earlobe, and he lets out an embarrassingly throaty groan of pleasure as his hips buck against Anthony’s hand. “Every desire, every fantasy you’ve ever had. I want to hear it.”

“This,” Crowley gasps out. “I wanted this.”

“Tell me.” Anthony’s voice is sultry in Crowley’s ear, sending a thrill up his spine even as his hand presses firmly on the hardness between Crowley’s legs. “What else?”

Somewhere in the haze of Crowley’s mind, he thinks that he might be a little more mortified about this, but as Anthony’s hand strokes his cock through his underwear, he forgets about it completely. “Like this,” he bites out. “Somewhere anyone could walk in and see –”

“You being debauched,” Anthony finishes, and Crowley can hear the smirk in his voice, _bless_ it. “As though I wanted you so much I couldn’t wait any longer. I know.” He snaps his fingers, and Crowley gasps at the sudden coolness around his bare legs and groin, clothes vanished into the aether. “I promised you,” and his teeth worry at a spot on Crowley’s neck that makes his toes curl. “Everything you ever wanted.”

Crowley’s hands are pulling clumsily at the button of Anthony’s trousers, but he stops, realising something. “Anthony,” he says. “What do you want?”

Anthony sighs, pressing a kiss lightly on Crowley’s serpent tattoo. For a second, he rests his forehead against Crowley’s shoulder. “To forget,” he says, and the words are barely audible. “That’s all.”

It shakes Crowley to the core to hear it. “All right,” he says quietly, reaching up and threading his fingers into the soft hair of Anthony’s nape. “I can give you that. Whatever you need.” He snaps his fingers, and Anthony gasps in turn as he’s left bare from the waist down. “How do you want me?” Crowley whispers, slicking his palm with a thought and taking them both in hand.

A hiss escapes Anthony in a shuddering exhale, and Crowley moans as Anthony’s hands caress over his thighs and hips, a broad palm travelling under his shirt to trace the dimples on the small of his back. He watches Anthony’s face as he moves his hand slowly, sees the way Anthony’s eyes clench shut with pleasure, bucking helplessly into Crowley’s palm – a shiver runs through him to know that Anthony is coming undone under his touch, his cock heavy and already leaking.

“Crowley…” Anthony says, his voice rough. Crowley gasps as a hand grips his buttock firmly, squeezing. “I want… I want –”

“Yes,” Crowley says immediately as Anthony’s fingers skim down the cleft of his arse, biting his lip at the thought of Anthony inside him – his cock is just a little thicker than Crowley’s, enough that it feels slightly different against his palm. “Take me.” _Let go,_ he thinks, his other hand coming up to touch Anthony’s face. _Let me help you forget. Just for a little while._ The breath is punched right out of Crowley as a finger breaches him, slick and cool, penetrating him so slowly it’s agonising. “You fucking _tease –_ ”

“Greedy thing,” Anthony gasps out as Crowley strokes them faster. He pushes all the way to the third knuckle into Crowley. “And here I thought you’d learned by now that patience is a _virtue –_ ”

“Has anyone ever told you how intolerable you are?” Crowley groans as a second finger enters him, the burn of the stretch balancing on the tightrope of pleasure and pain. He spreads his legs wider, so far gone with need he no longer cares how wanton he looks, trying to push down on Anthony’s fingers.

“Come now, don’t talk about yourself that way,” Anthony murmurs. He’s going slow, so unbearably _slow,_ Crowley can hardly stand it. His retort is immediately cut off by the addition of another finger – the stretch is so delicious that stars wink into existence before his eyes, and he can no longer hold back his pleasure.

“For _someone’s_ sake, Anthony,” he gasps, all semblance of dignity gone. “Are you ever going to –”

“Fuck you?” Anthony huffs out a laugh and pulls out of Crowley, but before Crowley can complain, he hoists Crowley up, holding him up under his thighs as though he weighs nothing.

Crowley lets out an honest-to-someone squeak of surprise, and his cock throbs with the desire coursing through him. He can feel Anthony’s fingers gripping his legs tightly, the warm metal of the banister’s edge pressing into his lower back – he moans and collapses against Anthony as the head of his cock breaches Crowley, suddenly overwhelmed with so much sensation all at once. “ _Ah._ Anthony –”

“Hush,” Anthony says, pressing his lips against Crowley’s ear. “Let me.”

Crowley’s trembling from head to toe as he clutches Anthony tightly, the burning stretch of his cock pushing inch by inch into Crowley. He shivers as Anthony bottoms out, kissing him messily, Anthony’s tongue warm and demanding in his mouth. He feels so _full,_ and fuck, it’s so good that he clenches involuntarily around Anthony, who gasps. “Move, for fuck’s sake,” Crowley whispers, and he wraps his legs around Anthony’s waist.

Anthony laughs breathlessly, his eyes alight with lust. “Eager, aren’t we?” He eases slowly out of Crowley and pushes back in with a sinuous movement that makes Crowley moan, a steady, gentle rhythm that leaves him burning for more. “I told you. All you have to do is enjoy yourself.”

“No,” Crowley says, the word jolted out of his throat in between sighs of pleasure. “This is for you as much as it is for me.” He places his hands on the banister behind him, finally finding enough purchase for him to roll his hips – but in his attempt to pleasure Anthony, he discovers that at this new angle, every push down presses Anthony’s cock hard into his prostate. “Oh, _shit. Anthony_ –”

The slap of skin against skin is echoing in the stairwell, and Crowley clenches at the thought of someone walking down the stairs and seeing them just like this.

“Crowley,” Anthony’s eyes are shut tight, his hips quickening. “ _Fuck._ You feel so good.”

“You can go harder,” Crowley pleads, his thighs squeezing around Anthony’s waist, throwing his head back, his eyes screwed shut. “Yes, like that, _there –”_

It’s almost devastatingly intimate how well Anthony knows what his body will respond to. Each cant of Anthony’s hips is so good that it punches a moan out of Crowley, hitting exactly the right spot every time. He’s going to come just from this, he thinks deliriously, just from Anthony’s cock in him, hard deep strokes making his back arch with pleasure.

“Anthony,” Crowley moans just as they hear the rooftop door scraping open. Anthony’s eyes fly open, desperate and wild at the sound of the humans laughing and chatting gaily, and Crowley shakes his head. “Don’t stop,” he whispers, a litany of nonsense pouring from his lips as he hovers on the precipice, the blinding pleasure cresting. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, there, _right there_ –”

It only takes a few more thrusts to push Crowley over the edge, and he falls forward, gasping against Anthony's neck, his body trembling as he rides out the waves of his pleasure – Anthony shudders, his hips stuttering, and Crowley feels the cock inside him twitch as Anthony spills into him, moaning into his ear.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Crowley registers the fact that the humans are pointedly shushing one another, laughing, and the door is scraping shut, leaving only silence in its wake. They must have been louder than they thought, Crowley thinks blearily, but he isn’t even the slightest bit embarrassed about it.

He winces a little as Anthony slips out of him and lifts him higher so he’s sitting on the banister. A small whine escapes his throat, and Anthony lifts his eyebrows at him in surprise, laughing as Crowley wraps his arms tightly around him.

“Look at you,” Anthony says, but his voice is unexpectedly gentle. “Some variety of constrictor, are you?”

Crowley hums sleepily. “Aren’t you?”

“I am.” Anthony snaps his fingers and Crowley finds himself fully clothed, clean and dry. His arms snake around Crowley’s waist. He’s so _warm._

Crowley sighs and buries his face in Anthony’s neck. “We should probably get out of here.”

“Yeah.” But Anthony doesn’t move, and for a few moments more, they stay just like that, holding each other close. Crowley breathes slowly, inhaling the sharp, musky scent of the fragrance Anthony wears, but under it he can smell the notes of smoke and leather, so familiar it’s almost like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/contraststudies) and [Tumblr](https://contraststudies.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
